comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 07
The Fictional Critic 'is a segment published by the Great Lord David criticizing various pages of Comic Crossroads. With our reviewers, the mysterious "F" and our admin here at Comic Crossroads, Artemis Thorson, every episode will count with a number of reviews whether heroes, villains, realities or even fiction issues but today not only do we have some extra things like an exclusive interview, a game and also some very important announcements. Multiple seasons are expected with the segment´s ever increasing number of comments and it´s success. Information of the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published daily on Mondays and also Fridays at 23:59 p.m by the The Great Lord David and his team. *As to terms of opinion this is perfectly legal and falls within the Comic Crossright, to which any sort of copying is not allowed unless allowed by the author and the other members of the Fictional Critic. *The goal of this project is to give other users the knowledge of pages, either good or bad, any kind. *"F" was our only reviewer, but Artemis Thorson has joined the show, being his great debut on the 4th episode of the Fictional Critic. The last episodes published was episode number 6, a very special episode with very positive reviews and events. *The Fictional Critic is in episode 7 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 segments and a special episode with a number of 160 reviews in totality. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your reviews on the comments above as we would like to know what you think. *I hope you enjoy our show as we have lots of new events, fantastic reviews and simply a program you can´t and won´t miss. Thank you very much for your time. Who is "F"? "F" is our anonymus reviewer and not only is he a Comic Crossroads user before his introduction into the Fictional Critic but he is also a professional reviewer. He mainly publishes his reviews on several sites, but also including his work are reviews on several DC and mainly Marvel Fanfiction Wikis. His secret identity is a secret know only to me but it will be revealed when the time is right. He is a great reviewer, always speaking the truth, either about good or bad pages and he is someone with a vast experience. The "F" stands for Fanfiction, Fan-Made, Fanon and for Fictional and but he is one of the essential pilars of the show, the reviewer and has also become a great friend of mine. I hope you enjoy his reviews and that you wonder about his true identity. Would you like to meet "F"? On the last episode of the Fictional Critic it was announced that 3 users from Comic Crossroads that were interested in meeting "F" would be allowed to have a 25 minutes chat with him personally. And so he now announce the winners of the contest. Congratulations to our winners: *Uncanny X-Factor '(done) *Lord Caesar (done) *RoninTheMasterless (done) The chat will later be decided upon time and place with all three winners. The chats with "F" will later be published on the sixth episode of the Fictional Critic, to be aired on Monday of the next week. Congratulations to our readers and thanks to all the participants, for all your support and your help. Requests Any requests should be made on the comments above the show or also on my Message Wall, present in next link presented, The Great Lord David. All requests will be answered but those that include the subjects of removing, insulting or any others will be left unanswered and if continued, removed. Also, what do you think of our new theme song, The Critic´s Song. I hope you enjoy it and hear it as you see our newest reviews. I have to thank FrenchTouch, for helping with me with the technological part behind the show. You can check for the other persons behind the project on our Team section near the end. F´s Reviews And today we have a review for each user we consider actived. We have decided to review what F can consider one of the best pages of every user that has been editing in the wiki for the last 10. Remember that a special episode should have special reviews. Thank you for your time. Bruce Wayne (Earth-15) F: ''Oh, Ronin. What a writer he is. In this review, we take a small breat from the fantastic Williams to come to Batman, in this case Bruce Wayne of Earth-15. There are two things that are made obvious by this article. First, that Ronin´s favorite hero is Batman. No matter the size of the piece, we always see a piece of the Dark Knight in each of this works and I love that. I am a great fan of Batman since I was 4 and he has grown to become an inspiration to me, the cool, the smart, the enigmatic Batman. And he represents all these qualities here much better than some real life issue than fans actually loved. The images are great, the quotes are phenomenal, the sentences are extremely well written. It is a Ronin´s masterpiece. And a masterpiece of Ronin is maybe 100 times better than that of an average writer. The page is incredibly well conceived and worthy to bear "Created by RoninTheMasterless". And for the first time in the Fictional Critic´s history, I am going not going to grant a score. Ronin is simply too good to be measured, his work is far too impressive, his characters are so deeply complex, so well conceived, so brilliant. He is an excellent writer and a 10 wouldn´t be enough to match all that Ronin has created here and in each of his pages. His prowess, skill, mastery is limitless and that is what I have to give to him, a truly infinite and most real score. He is a master. Anyone who wishes to defy that, go ahead and please message me and show me a page where this user has not done something worth. That´s all I ask but it comes as no surprise if you can´t find one. Ronin is truly amazing!'' Final Score: '''∞/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Brotherhood Assemble F: ''Now we come back with a work from Artemis Thorson. This is truly an impressive work. All the 5 issues published are very well written and the series itself is full of action with so many battles, revelations and even deaths. Then again, anything that resolves around Sypnase, Artemis´s own signature hero is worthy to know. We start with two major battles, Venom vs. Spider-Man and the Incredible Hulk vs. Thor. After the battles, the stories begin to be centered around the main character while still many interesting Marvel characters and new ones such as the Black Widow, Nick Fury, Medusa and Amber. The stories are well wrrtten and the center plot is actually quite ingenious and amazing. The truth is with each issue, comes a new surprise revelation that changes everything, centering plots from Iron Man at Psyche, which is truly non stop action, attracting plots and main characters will leave us to want more and more everytime. This is probably the greatest fan fiction issue I have read in all the episodes of the Fictional Critic and maybe the greatest one on the entire wiki until now. It has so much prowess, it even outmatches Exiles, which is an exquisite piece of work all by itself. Artemis is truly an impressive writer and a good reviewer as well. He has his own unique style, that no one can copy and few can match. To end this review, I grant Artemis Thorson a final review of 9,0 out of 10. ''Congratulations, that´s all I can say. I expect nothing but the best from a writer of his caliber and this is the best, not his best and the best fanfiction I´ve seen so far. '' '''Final Score: '''9,0/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Earth-5 Comics Line F: ''We promised future reviews related to Earth-5 and here they are. Not only is this the third Earth-5 page to be reviewed but also the first fanfiction issue I have ever reviewed by Uncanny X-Factor, at that time, The Next X-Man. The quality that makes up quality itself is diversity. And what this page has is great diversity. The issues are all well thought and conceived but again diversity steps on their way. It is so nice and enjoying to see issues from nearly all the important Marvel franchises, especially with them involving several kinds of characters, including characters from one of my favorite realities, which in this case is Earth-5. It´s a pity most of them were not developed, but some of the most interesting concepts of that include the Acolytes, Amazing Arachno, Devil´s Advocate, the Brotherhood and many more to list. The stories themselves are just so original and the words and images fit in perfection with the concept itself which is a great advantage and also one of the qualities that makes true quality. Many other great stories include Justice Like Lightning, Excalibur and trust me, the list goes on and on. It is a great piece of work no doubt and the greatest work I have seen by Uncanny X-Factor in the history of the Fictional Critic. That is him at his best, combining all his fanfiction skills into one single page that later divides into multiple issues. The only downside is the page itself only functions as an introduction and there is no "food" for those projects, that if continued would make authentic masterpieces. But still, I have to judge what is there and what is there is fantastic. I give Uncanny X-Factor a final score in this review of ''9,4 out of 10. ''He has done a great job and a great work and must be rewarded by that. Here is his reward, my eternal admiration and a review to increase his pride. '' Final Score: '''9,4/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Elizabeth Brant (Earth-1600) F: ''I have to say Lord Caesar´s new projects are very interesting, including Earth-2215 and his brand new Earth-2003 but it´s good to be back to Earth-1600 and who else to review but one of the Earth-1600´s greatest characters and probably it´s best one after Peter Parker. We all know the typical Betty from Spider-Man´s stories but here Caesar turns over a new leaf, turning her into a powerful super heroine. And what be better? Since Earth-1600 is heavily based on Peter Parker and Caesar turns Elizabeth into Spider-Stealth, a silent heroine who has not yet mastered her powers but it is the fruit of a tree of holy intellect and a divine thinking process. It is "genius" to create such an unique character. If developed it could become a master piece who´s skill and acclaim could be twice as bigger as that of Peter Parker. This is truly a great character and such an unexpected transformation, it will delight everyone who reads it, everyone. And in truth, it is just one of the many great things that waits the readers of Earth-1600 and all of it´s relatives as beyond the world of Spider-Man, we have the famous Primitives, the other heroes of Marvel Comics, Avatar and other characters such as Caesar based on other movies. Caesar has done an excellent job with both his main reality and this character and many other users seem to like it which is very common. True and beautiful art is ultimately recognized and I know that is true art. To end this review, I grant this page a score that is near that of his greatest character, a score that shows that if that page was developed it could achieve the score of 10 with little to no effort, I grant this page a final score of ''8,3 out of 10. ''We can clearly see the difference between this page and Caesar´s other works, but being only 0,6 points away from his greatest review is just a sign of his ulimited potential for writing and the ability which he uses to create fantastic characters. Earth-1600 has been put aside for his more recent projects, projects I´ll be reviewing here soon enough and I´ll be here to congratulate him on future and greater reviews. '' Final Score: '''8,3/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Mutant Wars (Earth-16 Event) F: ''And now we come back with a work from Bluehunter16 and first fanfiction issues. So, to begin, the image fits in perfection and the issues are actually quite well planned. They follow a perfect time line and a planned sequence which makes quite enjoyable to read. That is actually the longest event I have ever seen and it is written in pure perfection. The number of words are perfect, nearly everything is perfect and with this page I have managed to really put the past behind. I always knew Bluehunter was a capable writer and now that he is active as a user of Comic Crossroads once more, I will be delighted to see more of his new works, including his new movies which I must confess I am fan of, at least the first movie related to the X-Men series. Returning to the matter at hand, this page is good and everything fits in perfection. Not quite up at the level of some his other works like Earth-BH02 who was now recently updated to an even greater level but it is still a good and interesting page. To end this review and grant Bluehunter his reward, I grant his page a final total score of ''7,2 ouf of 10 ''which is well deserved. I hope he is satisfied as I know I am. I remember he once told himself not to create anymore of those pages. Great pages are born from pointless pages. That is the point. All who are now big started small and I know that in Bluehunter´s hands, a small page can yet become a masterpiece in the future.'' Final Score: '''7,2/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Thanos (Earth-81648) F: ''And now we have a work by PhotonCommander and he presents us with one of the greatest villains ever created, the mad titan, Thanos. Earth-81648 is a great reality and this character is easily one of it´s headliners because it is a complete page with all that is needs. By using everything at his disposal, Photon is able to introduce in this version of Thanos a sense of evil and death like never before while at the same time remaining faithful to his original interpreation by involving him in cosmic schemes such as the Cosmic Cube among others. The image selection was well chosen and everything about the character was well planned and written. Photon has recently started his newest projects related to Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy and I wish him all the luck that I can but he has achieved something here, not only because this is one of the first villains to be reviewed in the Fictionla Critic but also because it appears to be the greatest villain ever reviwed, matching some of the greatest characters on the wiki and easily winning the spot for the greatest villain ever reviewed. In consequence of these events, it is only natural a high review should be endowed to such character, a review whose final total score is of ''8,1 out of 10. ''A highly positive result might I add and also the greatest review ever given to a villain in the history of the Fictional Critic. A very positive score for a very positive and impressive writer. Bravo to Photon and all of his creations!'' Final Score: '''8,1/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? John Smith (Earth-619) F: ''And to end today´s reviews, we have a work from FrenchTouch. I must say it was a first, to see a character´s first image be a question mark. The first time I saw that, I related the image to the Riddler or maybe even the Question but it was after reading the whole article I understood why the image was like that and it is actually quite a brilliant idea. Jonh has proven to be member of a trio, consisting of himself, Richard Berggman (Earth-619) and Peter Parker (Earth-619) that are among FrenchTouch´s best works. With this, two have been reviewed in the history of the Fictional Critical, leaving behind it´s major category, Peter Parker. Jonh has proven to be pleasent surprise. A near invincible character, a god, involved in so many imaginative stories. It´s quite a work I must say and highly worthy of being among the writer´s best. As seen and heard by others, French appears to have a low opinion of himself as a writer but it is time for that to change as he must realize his pages are good, complete, well written and imaginative. He is a capable writer and not only a designer and should understand he is a good writer, just like all of us, users of Comic Crossroads. We all have the capability to create, write, construct, mold, change, and he is no exception. As this article is not an expection itself, it also deserves a score and the score I will grant it is a total review of ''7,4 out of 10. ''A very positive review for a failed writer, don´t you think? Being humble is a good quality but not too much. We can be humble and at the same time confident. Confidence is something he will have to gain and maybe this positive review will help him achieve that. He is a good writer and should never forget this. Humility at a high level is not good and confidence is not arrogance. '' Final Score: '''7,4/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? User of the Month So now we present a new segment of the Fictional Critic that will be monthly, and so we present to them, the User of the Month. This is a segment to choose the user of the month. It will taken place near the end of each month but since this idea was conceived after the end of July it will be presented in this episode and the User of the Month of July is: Draft227 - '''Draft has proven to be one of our most regular and active contributors and it is time he is rewarded by that. He has created such great pages, he is extremely well behaved and not only has he won the Featured Fanfiction of the Month but now he can add this trophey to his collection. According to the statistics, he was the user with the most active contributions, the user who created the most pages and also the one with the most edits in July and not only has he been here for some considerable time but he is close to achieving the 1000 edits. He is a great user and this is his reward. For him to continue writing here and for him to know we really appreciate all of his pages and the work he is giving the wiki. This image and all the articles associated with it belong exclusively to Dragonulteo and his work, or to be more precise, his Excelsior Silver Tournament in some of his realities. Honorable Mentions Featured Image And now for the Featured Image we have an image that belongs to Red Average and is published on Arno (Earth-10364) and his new Avatar reality, created with the help of The Great Lord David. '''F: ''I had to study closely the Avatar world since I only recall ever watching episodes of Avatar: The Legend of Aang. Once I studied Legen of Korra, I immediantly understood, that the character Red Average made into Mako and Bolin´s brother was Amon, without his mask and his scar and this is the perfect example of an image that was easily altered by the use of simple words. In the image we can also see a limited amount water, which would suggest that he is waterbender much like Amon but when I read the article I saw he was not a bender and that did not match the image at all. However, even with this, the outfit actually perfect fits a non bender as it was worn by Amon while he pretended to be a non-bender and acted as the Leader of the Equalists. The image is perfect and it actually does lead users to accept it as Mako and Bolin´s brother.'' This image was posted in Arno of Eart-10364 and you can see the full work of that amazing reality here. Featured Quote F: ''And now we have the Featured Quote, who belongs in this episode to none other than Draft227. This quote is simply perfect as it embodies Clayface in all of his incarnations and it is quote that completly embodies the character in small and a simple number of words. It is clear, simple and effective and also very true. With his power Clayface can achieve any role he wishes and with his creator he now has taken on a new more, much more interesting role, the role of a great writer. Congratulations to Draft227.'' Featured Location And now for the Featured Location, we have another work by Draft227, Gotham City (SigmaVerse) that is the featured location of this special episode of the Fictional Critic. F: ''Here we see yet another proud work of Draft227. This is our common and normal Gotham but not only is this a very well written page, the location itself was made even better by adding several fan-made historical facts that made it much more interesting, including the appereance and presence of both Marvel and DC characters such as Ra´s Al Ghul, Mystique and Mister Sinister, along with the enigmatic Dark knight. It is a well written page and the center image was just perfect to embody the whole city. It is no doubt a place worthy for all the great adventures that have taken place within the Sigmaverse.'' For more of Draft227´s pages, you may want to read the SigmaVerse and any of the characters and stories related to it or other universes of the same author. Featured Frenchy As some of you might know, FrenchTouch has recently been promoted to the wiki´s official designer and so that people can see his great work I decided to ask him a cover for my newest project, Batman: A Twist in Time '''and he gave me this incredible piece of work. Everything is fantastic, Slade, Batman, Quasimodo, the background and above all Frollo. I´ll be voicing Frollo myself. And so to give others the knowledge of French´s work, I will start this Featured Frenchy segment as in reality he has been doing an excellent job, but it should be user coming to him, not the other way around so here is a taste of his own incredible wokrk. Robin´s not that good but everything else, including Notre Dame is actually quite good and that is why I really love this cover and believed it was worthy of being nominated for the first Featured Frenchy in the history of the Fictional Critic. Featured Movie The Featured Movie of today´s episode is of course, '''Guardians of the Galaxy. '''It has become a great success in all over the world with Marvel fans liking it for various reasons, crediting it as maybe the best Marvel Studios movie yet and as a great experience. Now here´s what the opinion of one of our users, Bluehunter16 who was one of the first users on the wiki to watch the movie: '''Bluehunter: ''Personally, I thought it was amazing. The comedy was well timed and the space scenes were breathtaking. The cgi was convencing and Jonh C Reily was really in it, so it´s automaticly one of the greatest movies of all time. James Gunn was brilliant at directing this. The only thing I thought it lacked was the fact that Ronin and Nebula were the main villains but they didn´t get enough screen time. Plus the first ten minutes were a little rushed but other than that, it was all very good. To end the review, I think I´ll give it a ''9,5 out of 10 ''and of course I recommend all it for all Marvel fans to watch it. It´s a great movie.'' This is the opinion of most Marvel and even DC fans who thought the movie was really good, the actors did a marvelous job and due to it´s success, even sequels and a TV series are already being considered by fans, writers and directors alike. Until now, it´s the second most successful first week movie of 2014, easily outmatching X-Men: Days of the Future Past and breaking all expectations. Just as Bluehunter, the Fictional Critic of course recommends you to watch it. It will be worth it. The Fictional Mail And now we have some news: *FrenchTouch has recently been promoted to Comic Crossroads´s official designer. *The Online Crossroads has officialy begun so that you can write about your own experiences, characters and people that brought you great emotions such as joy, anger, sadness or even inspiration so we may share laughs and tears along with you. This project was started by both RoninTheMasterless and FrenchTouch and already has it´s first page. *Draft227 has published and created a new univese. *The Contest of Champions is still opened and the battle Hulk vs. Darkseid is taking place. *Bluehunter16, who is know also know as Star Lord, thought of changing his name recently but later decided not to. *There might be some new changes and effects on our regular Comic Crossroads chat, due to the efforts of both myself and French. I think you will love them so be sure to keep an eye on chat. *I myself, beyond the Fictional Critic, will be working on Batman: A Twist in Time. The Article of the Awe From now on the Fictional Critic will begin a new and very important segment. This Article of the Awe will take place in the next episode. It´s actually quite simple. It will be a weekly segment and will only happen following the structure (1 week - yes, 2 week - no, 3 week - yes, 4- no). This segment was created by Anakin Skyobiliviator. This focuses on picking one article that he likes and announce it here as the winner of this segment. Then with the creators permission a template will be placed upon that same page naming it an article of the awe in a determined month. This will work as a symbol to attract more vistiors and also a sign that the Article is a good example of fan fiction due to having been chosen by the segment and Anakin, which will obviously choose the best pages Comic Crossroads has to offer. You can nominate candidates for the Article of the Awe above in your comments. You can nominate your own articles. Thank you very much for your time. ''' Announcements The Fictional Critic has also to announce: *From now on, a new segment called '''the Fictional Quiz '''will take place on the Fictional Critic. Our quesitoner, '''P-E-A-R-C-E, will make a question each episode for you to answer. The person with the most answer will be given not only a thropy but also a prize. *I also want to announce that besides the Fictional Critic, the Featured Article Nominating and Voting '''will also suffer a change that will allow more winning pages and hopefully help grow the number of active users that vote on the page of the month and also a new segment called the Fictional Mail will be initiated that revealed the most important news of Comic Crossroads. *Lots of new events and lots of new content will be added to the future seasons of the Fictional Critic and even to the future episodes of this season to keep tuned cause you can´t miss what is coming next on the new and exicting episodes of '''The Fictional Critic. *From now on there will some new segments in the Fictional Critic including a User of the Month, a critic on te Featured Article Nominating and Voting, comments on even blogs and many others. *'The Article of the Awe '''above will be added to the Fictional Critic in the next episode, The Fictional Critic 08 written and directed by Anakin Skyobiliviator and will stay as a major segment of the show for Season 1 and maybe also it´s future seasons. *On episodes number 8 of the Fictional Critic, we will introduce the exclusive interview with Uncanny X-Factor, a featured blog section, some more reviews and a few other surprises. Thank you for your time and continue to read and comment on the Fictional Critic. Your Own Reviews You can also send us your own review so that we publish it alongside F´s reviews everyday and soon Artemis´s. Your review will be published without any alterations if you wish so and under your name or an alias. Send me that on my message wall or once you get me on chat give me the review personally. Thanks for your time and also if you have any ideas for the show, you know who to contact. If you are interested contact me, here, on my message wall, on chat or a comment above with our review and the page you selected. Team The Ficitonal Critic´s team is composed of the following members: 'Technology, Music - FrenchTouch ''Executive Producer, Publishment, Interviewer, Screen Writer'' '- ''The Great Lord David '''Reviewers and Questioners - '"F"'' ' Gallery Guardians1.jpg Batman A Twist In Time.png Bruce Wayne the World's Greatest Caped Crusading Dark Knight Detective.png The fictional critic 07.jpg Brotherhood Assemble.jpg Gotham City 2.jpg Arno.jpg SpiderStealth1.png Alpha Flight -1 Textless.png 283338.jpg Thanos(4)81648.jpg F.JPG The Top 4 And so according to the points, the Top 4 of this review is: *'1º: Bruce Wayne (Earth-15) ' *'2º: Earth-5 Comics Line ' *'3º: Elizabeth Brant (Earth-1600) ' *'4º: Thanos (Earth-81648) ''' '''Do you agree with our Top 4 and also with F´s reviews? Message me or comment the blog so that we may kow what you think. Thank you very much for your time. And now words from our sponsors or related shows: ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1) Category:The Fictional Critic Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:User Creations